Second Lifetime
by pansy25
Summary: What if Cassandra was a priestess of Athena. Would she help Cassandra in her second lifetime when Apollo comes again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two figures stepped into the chamber. There were music loud enough to be heard in the background but both figures did not mind the merry making outside the room.

"Father, please listen to reason. Whatever his error surely you can give him a far lighter punishment than this?"

"Now, Artemis," calmed Zeus. "Apollo knew of the consequences when he tried to defy me."

"But to be banished that is just downright unfair."

"He must learn never to do such a stupid stunt again?"

"But why as a mortal? He can easily atone himself by building a city like Troy. Why do you thrust him in such a modern world such as this?"

"Now Artemis, I'm warning you. Do not question my decision."

"Or what father? Punish me like him?" challenged Artemis.

Zeus smirked knowing her real reason, "Nice try, girl but no. You will remain here in Olympus."

"But to become a mortal among these heathens? Who will help him?"

"He will not be entirely defenseless, Artemis. When he comes of age, he will remember who he is and still retain his powers though in mortal form.

"You mean just like Heracles?"

Zeus nodded. "He will return back to us when he dies soon enough."

"But that would take 60-70 years, father?"

"Oh don't be such a mother hen. That is only a few months in our time."

Artemis knelt down into Zeus' feet. "Please father, if you do not wish to take back you judgment then let me be there with him. Let me share his suffering."

Artemis saw Zeus flinched. She inwardly smirked for she knew Zeus hated to see his daughters beg and cry. He would often try to remedy the situation as best he could. A deliberate weakness to Zeus' character.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh sister! You are so melodramatic!" A beautiful girl dress in black robes entered the chamber.

"Sister, stay out of this. This is none of your business."

"Oh please. I have every right to be here," stated Athena.

"Oh of course daddy's little girl always meddling in his business?" mocked Artemis.

But Athena did not back down. "At least I'm not my brother's lackey. Always agreeing to baby brother's whim?" chimed Athena.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Enough!" cried Zeus. He sighed as the two sisters glared at one another. He wondered if Heracles had problems like this when he was running the place. Damn him for agreeing to take his place once again. He and Hera were finally at peace. Now while Heracles was visiting his children in the Elysian fields. Apollo had the guts to raise a rebellion. At Zeus' watch? Did that boy never learn? Why did he have to defy him over and over again?

"My decision stands, Artemis. I will not reconsider," stated Zeus.

"But father please. Let me be born with him."

"It is a punishment that he will bear for himself."

"But why father. I don't understand?"

"It is not your burden."

"Plus he must rectify an incident he had done long ago..."

"What incident?" spat Athena.

Athena smirked. "From all of his atrocities, I think you lost count of all his wrongful acts."

"Don't be absurd, Athena. All his acts were justified."

"Like what he had done to my priestess?"

"You mean Cassandra? That foolish girl deserved everything she got," screamed Artemis.

"Why? Because she did not sleep with your brother?"

"She led Apollo on. Asking for the gift of prophecy in exchange for her body. She was a whore!"

"That is a lie and you know it," said the goddess of wisdom. "Apollo fell in love with Cassandra, a sworn virgin. She rejected him from the very beginning because she swore an oath to me to be a virgin forever. She was my priestess but no, Apollo still cursed Cassandra for her loyalty to me."

"Ah but I got you there, sister," smirked Artemis. "That foolish girl died anyway."

Athena stepped forward to her. "Tread wisely, Artemis. She is still under my protection."

"Under your protection?" Artemis chuckled. "If I recall she was raped several times!"

A sharp slap echoed within the empty halls. Artemis wanted to return the slap but she looked at her father for defense instead.

"Father? Look at what she has done?" pleaded with Zeus.

"Athena!" Zeus frowned at his favorite daughter.

"I'm sorry father but I cannot stand here while she demeans the character of my servant," justified Athena. She eyed her father squarely as she cited her defense. "Though I may not have saved her from her fate, I have paid for it by making her people the ancestors of a great race."

"True but that did not save her. You merely compensated her death. In the end, she still died as she rightly deserved!"

"Not in this lifetime."

"What do you mean?"

Athena glanced at her father. "Father?"

Zeus nodded.

"Cassandra will be reborn and will again be under my protection."

Artemis gasped. "B- but father Apollo has been reborn! There would be a chance that they will meet again?"

"We are expecting it," said Zeus.

"Are you mad? What is the point of you letting them meet? They'll kill one another."

"Apollo has to learn a lesson that was why he had to become a mortal," said Athena

"Aha! I knew there was a hidden intention why you punished him like this."

"Apollo deserved it. From all his whoring around, I knew letting my Cassandra have him will only end up tragically."

"Which still happened because of her foolishness," pointed Artemis.

"I call it her blind devotion."

"You're crazy!"

"And you're still a bitch!" declared Athena.

"Now, now girls. I will not have you fight in front of me. The Trojan War has long been over. I will not have you start it again."

"Okay fine. I won't fight. But may I ask what is Apollo's lesson? Or is that a closely guarded secret?"

Athena looked at Zeus once more before speaking.

After a curt nod she spoke "Aside from learning humility and forgiveness," snorted Athena. "He must undo the curse upon Cassandra. To his eternal anger, he actually cursed Cassandra in every lifetime."

"The bitch deserves it."

"Shut it, Artemis. Cassandra is reborn innocent in this lifetime. She has paid her sins with her life. I will not let you or even Apollo ruin it again. She deserves this meaningful life."

"Not while Apollo lives. He hates her with every fiber of his being."

"If he is still hurt because he was duped by Cassandra, I suggest he get over it."

"Easier said than done, don't you think?" smirked Artemis.

"It isn't only Apollo who is angry, you know. Cassandra has every right to be furious at Apollo too."

"Then it will be a stalemate."

"You best try to persuade him then, sister or else Apollo will remain a mortal until he does."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

Jillian walked through the ruins of Delphi. With her hiking boots and backpack, she made her way to her family who were listening intently to the tourist guide.

"The temple of Apollo was a great refuge for pilgrims back in the day. Several travelers including famous heroes and kings travel to Delphi just to ask Apollo for his guidance and predictions. Many festivals were held in his honor, the most famous of which were the Pythian Games, celebrated in Delphi every three years," said the lovely tourist guide.

Jillian spared a glance at the ruins before looking at the tourist guide again. A gentle tug made her look at her niece. It was a simple sign that she wanted to be held. She took her in her arms, glad that she was still light enough for her to carry.

She glanced at her sister who was listening to the tourist guide. Her sister was a literature professor in college. Aurora who loved history and mythology urged her to join her to travel the ruins of the ancient world thereby going to Egypt, Italy and Greece for the summer.

And after a grueling tour of her latest book, Jill could only jump with joy wanting to travel the world for a well deserved vacation. But still her agent was calling again for another book signing. She sighed before she looked at her five year old niece. Her sister being an Egyptian history lover named her own daughter after one of their queens. It was also quite fitting to her niece for she had the most angelic face, she had ever seen. Her light brown hair and blue gray eyes would have boys' hearts racing when she grew of age.

Looking at her surroundings, there wasn't much to look at for these were only ruins of a great temple long ago. They were going down town in a little while to experience the Pythian Games then after a few more days they will go home to New York.

A harsh coughing returned her back to reverie when she looked at her niece intently then shifted her and patted her lightly in the back. Her innocent niece may be pretty but she was flawed. In her fragile state, she actually harbored a terrible illness. One that can be proven fatal if not remedied as soon as possible. She had cancer. This was the reason why they were here in the ruins of the temple of Apollo in Delphi. A pagan coaxed her sister to pray to the god of healing.

She scowled. As much as she loved Greek mythology that was just it. It was merely a myth. It will not heal her niece's illness, only God, technology and science would. In this modern age, surgeries and operations would help man lengthen his lifespan. But here they were gallivanting to ancient ruins praying to dead gods and goddesses. And what did her sister say about it?

"It's worth a shot, Jill! What is burning incense and honoring him if he would heal Tari?"pleaded Aurora.

Her husband who was a pediatrician stayed behind looking for doctors who can help their daughter's illness. So there they were in Delphi of all places just for Aurora to pray to the Greek god for healing.

When Nefertari didn't stop coughing, Jill gave the child to her mother. Seeing her fear for her child broke her heart. It was no wonder Aurora would do anything to save her child.

She sat down to write in her pad of paper the wonders she saw in Delphi. Apart from her worry to both mother and child, she took advantage of the beauty of the terrain and ruins. Might _as well write it in one of her novels._ It would be a shame to leave such beautiful tidbits about Delphi. The others were having their snacks while she sat in a shade farther from the rest. Aurora knew if she sat farther away with a pad on her lap, she did not want to be disturbed.

She should have used her netbook but since she left it in the hotel, she had no choice but paper and pen. Aurora often worried about Jill, telling her to enjoy the moment rather than stay at home with the computer. It was often a usual argument that left them screaming.

"It's my life, Aurora so stay out of it."

"But you're wasting your life away. You go to the trendiest bars and most fashionable events. Hell you're a model but you choose to be left behind."

"How many times do I have to say, it's not for me!"

Jill shook her head. Yes, modeling was their bread and butter. But didn't she realize that she was already tired. Working her way to the top of the fashion industry wasn't easy. She had to crawl and fight for it. Everyone thought it was amazing being on the runway but it was also hard. Often times Aurora didn't understand. She didn't even let the matter go until they found out Tari was sick.

She glanced at her sister who was doting at her daughter before returning to her writing. She was meticulously writing every detail of the ruins when a gust of wind made her pad fly into the wind. She looked at the pieces of papers that flew into the air.

One paper danced with the wind then slowly it turned into a veil. The veil flew and landed in the feet of men. She heard war cries of men at arms fighting within the walls. Her veil landed in the midst of battle. The cries turned to screams of women while they ran in different directions as she saw her city burn to the ground.

While the men fought valiantly to save their city, they prove no match to a surprise attack from the enemy. The screams of women and children still made her cower as she ran to the temple of Athena. She cried for help but Athena did not heed her. A hand grasped her hair harshly as she tried to hold Athena's statue tightly in her breast but it did not stop her captor one bit. With her hair, he dragged her away from the temple only to be thrust to the reality of her burning city.

Another gust of wind returned her to her reverie. She looked at her papers that now lay in the ground. She frowned not because of the scattered papers but because of her visions. Lately it had been occurring very frequently. When she was a child, she had very vivid dreams. Often times her dreams came true. She told this to her mother but disregarded it as nonsense. When Aurora almost died, it was there that they believed her. It was also in that moment that they grew scared for her. If word got out that she was psychic, people would brand her as a freak. They knew from their own experience that children who were different would be alienated from their peer group. Which was why they made her promise never to tell anyone of her visions. Only her parents knew of her condition.

This did not help them though when her parents died of a plane crash. She was only 16 when it happened. Penniless and no relatives to guide them, the court decided to send them to an orphanage. But she pleaded to become an emancipated adult and become a sole guardian to her 11 year old sister. The court then gave her an ultimatum, she either find a job that will sustain them or they will dump them to the orphanage. It was there that she stopped her schooling. Her family was never rich but what she lacked, she made up with her intelligence and connections.

Her wise mother actually sent her to various modeling agencies. Just for her to advance her career. She had her first break when a photographer asked her to model for him. The photoshoot proved to be a window of opportunity when she was featured as a model in Teen Vogue magazine. Her beauty and youth actually help her in her growing career. It was not often very easy working with jealous models and harsh designers but she bore it all. Beggars are no choosers. When she got more popular through the years and travel outside the States, it was a good thing that Aurora was enrolled in a boarding school so that the school can look after her while she was away. For twelve years of her life, she studied and focused on her career. Then when Aurora graduated and married her college boyfriend. It was there she decided to retire from the fashion world.

Graduating from college with a Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing helped her in her transition. She decided to send one of her novels to a friend who knew of an editor. The editor was doubtful of the story but still decided to publish it. It was a surprised success. Pre-teens loved her first children's book. It was actually a story of a wannabe girl who wanted to be popular. Many girls loved the protagonist so much that it became a best seller. They actually related to the misfortunes that the protagonist. The editor who took her then offered to buy two new books of the same genre. Her Cinderella stories propelled her into a successful career in the publishing world. Her simple tales of ordinary geeky girls who turn into swans made her a well known author.

And after a grueling tour of book signing that made her faint in front of hundreds of fans. Her agent finally relented to her to take a vacation and into the hands of her little sister's adventure. That was why she was actually in Delphi and finally here picking up pieces of paper to her unpublished manuscript.

She tried to get a piece of paper when a hand reach out and take it first. She rose up to find a young man grinning at her. He was tall and his brown hair slightly covered his blue eyes. There was something very familiar about him but a guy as handsome as this could not be forgotten that easily. His familiarity must probably come from one of her visions.

"Here you go miss." He smiled at her handing her the paper back.

"Um thanks." She smiled back. From the way he said, she deduced that he was older than her probably in his early thirties. She looked at his jacket and jeans with his shades dangling at the front of his shirt. He was a tourist like her as well. "I didn't know there were other tourists around here."

"There are. We just came after your group was finishing touring the site."

She nodded and was about to say something else but a shout called to her.

"Jilly! We're leaving!" screamed Aurora.

"That's my sister. I guess I have to go. Thanks again though." She walked away.

"Hey wait. You're staying at the hotel right. Maybe we could meet up and get some drinks later." He called out.

She smirked at him but she shook her head, "Sorry but I don't go out with guys I don't even know their names." She turned and sauntered back to her family.

"Who was that?"asked Aurora.

"Who was what?"

"Don't play dumb, Jill. I was referring to the gorgeous guy you were just talking to?"

"Oh, him? He's just another tourist like us."

"He's been staring at you from the moment he saw you," informed Aurora.

"How do you know that?"

"Tari pointed him out for me. Isn't that right, honey?"

"Yes mommy. The man was looking at you while you were writing, aunt Jilly," exclaimed Tari.

Jill frowned at Tari, "Oh sweety that's silly."

"Nuh-ah. I saw it!"

Aurora grinned. "Honey, you must understand. A lot of people will always stare at your aunt."

"You mean stare at us?" reiterated Jill while she looked at Aurora.

"Why?" asked Tari.

"Because we are all very pretty," said Jillian.

Aurora grinned at her little girl. "And someday when you grow up. You'll have dozens of boys looking at you too. Just like auntie Jilly."

"Boys? I don't like boys?" stated Tari.

Jill asked, "And why is that, baby?"

"Because boys are yucky!"

Jillian and Aurora chuckled. Harry would definitely approve of what his daughter said. Clearly Tari was far too young to like the opposite sex yet. It made them smile. Relieving their ache that they might lose Tari earlier than to boys. They went back together with the other tourists to go back to town.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dream

_She stood in shock at the entrance of the palace. The blooded head of her captor rolled in front of her. No scream came out of her for she predicted it. Why bother, this is probably divine justice that her rapist die in front of her but how ironic that she die by the hand of her rapist's wife. The screams of her children soon rang through the halls. Her innocent boys murdered by the cheating wife's lover. A silence soon ensued. She felt numb knowing her children were dead. _

_Looking back at her life, she didn't want to be here nor did she want to bear the monster children. But what right does a spoil of war have? Most of her brethrens were brutally slaughtered while the women were taken as slaves. Even when the men have satisfied their lust, the brutality did not stop there. The male children were thrown from the high walls of Troy. Troy rained with blood that day. Only a handful of people survived the carnage. There would be no doubt that she will die. _

_The sound of steel being dragged on the floor returned her from her reverie. The glint of the blade shone at the empty halls. There was no one who will defend her for the gods have long deserted her. Regardless of how loyal she was to Athena, it was her fate to die. _

_Back when she was in Agamemnon's ship, she often wondered what would have happened if she had accepted Apollo's love. Would this catastrophe ever have happened? Could she have averted such a tragedy? If she were to have had the gift without Apollo's curse, maybe Troy was still standing. She may have broken her promise to Athena but this would never have happened. _

_She frowned at the thought. Her father should have listened to her instead of Paris. He should have listened to her, not to take the horse within the city. But who would listen to a crazed disinherited daughter. She blamed a lot of people for the Fall of Troy. She blamed Paris for falling for Helen. She blamed Helen for her beauty to entice every man. Hell, she even blamed her father's stupidity. But above all she put all the blame under Apollo's shoulders. It was he who gave her this curse. Why could he not understand her decision to remain a virgin? She did not lead the amorous god. He thought her a challenge. But when he realized she wasn't playing a game, he tempted her with the gift of prophecy. But still she refused him so he turned it into a curse. A curse that will haunt her for eternity. _

_There was nowhere to run so why bother. Still, she often wondered what would have happened if she agreed to be Apollo's lover. Regardless of her hatred to the sun god, would she have had the same life as Cyrene? Oh yes, she knew about Apollo's past lovers. And from all of his loves, only Cyrene was the one who loved him back. The first: died, the second: turned into a tree and the third: was cursed. If she could turn the past would the outcome of the war be different? Would she still be in the high walls of Troy, happy and content, as Apollo's lover?_

_She shook her head. No, it would not. Athena and Hera wanted blood. Regardless of how handsome the god of sun was with his blond hair, brilliant blue eyes and strong build, she really wasn't attracted to him. And if she even dared denounce her vow of celibacy, she could have had a far gruesome death at the hands of Athena similar to Medusa. No, it was better this way. It was her fate. The gods have decided. Nevertheless her lucky countrymen, who survived this tragedy will rise and build a great empire._ O_ne that will be stronger and more powerful than all the Kingdoms of Greece. A smile escaped her lips while she stood proud in front of the woman with the blooded axe. With her head held high, the axe swung to cut her neck. One fatal swing that ended her life. The crimson blood painted the white marvel pillars. The last thing she saw was her murderer's cold eyes with the glint of triumph. _

Jillian awoke with her hands on her neck. She gasped for breath before she scanned her surroundings. The familiar vanity table and cabinet greeted in her wake. Sweat covered her body as the familiarity of the scene made her shiver. She sighed in relief that she was in the safety of her room. It was only a dream… a bloody nightmare but only a nightmare.


End file.
